The present invention relates to .beta.-carbolines which have a substituent in the 3-position that is not derived from a carboxylic acid, or which are unsubstituted in the 3-position.
Up to now it has been assumed that the presence of a 3-carboxylic acid or a derivative of a 3-carboxylic acid was necessary for the pharmacological effect of the .beta.-carbolines.